sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Arata Sagimori
Introduction Team Position: Vice Captain / Team Captain Arata is a second year at Achiga Girls School and a protagonist in the spinoff manga Saki Achiga Hen episode of side A. Arata is the last member to join the team and is also a huge fan of Harue Akado. When she was little she used to play mahjong with the Matsumi sisters but stopped playing all together when Harue quit. Appearance Arata has short black hair and dark eyes. She wears the standard Achiga Girls uniform without the jacket, knee-high socks, and the tie Harue Akado gave to her when she was young. In the Achiga-hen manga, Arata bears a resemblance to Tamaki Kawazoe of Bamboo Blade. Like Achiga-hen, Bamboo Blade is illustrated by Aguri Igarashi. Personality Little is shown right now of Arata's personality except for her strong admiration of Harue Akado. Playing Style / Abilities Not yet shown. Plot Introduction Arc Arata is first shown working at a bowling alley before talking with Kuro Matsumi about joining the new mahjong club. She didn't seem interested until Kuro mentioned that Harue started playing mahjong again, which led her to join the team in name only. We next get a dream where a young Arata was welcoming back a depressed Harue after she had lost at the inter-high. When Harue saw that Arata was sad at not getting an autograph she instead gives her her tie. Arata then wakes up and checks the tie. That afternoon Arata and Yuu Matsumi are introduced as the new members of the mahjong club. A few months later Harue shows up at the club and recognizes Arata immediately which causes her embarrassment. Then when Harue announces that she would like to go with the mahjong club to the inter-highs, Arata asks her why and if she wants to play mahjong herself. After answering Harue joins the club as a coach. When spring begins Arata ditches her bowtie for Harue's old necktie. Preparation Arc ﻿With the start of the semester, Arata and the others gather to offically start the mahjong club.When Harue says that winning the tournament would be an impossible task, but Arata says that the person who beat them last time was right there (refering to Harue). In order to up their skill level the team was trained by Harue for the next two months. At the start of the Prefectural tournament Arata and the rest were a bit nervous thanks to there being so many people and in their first match having to face Bansei High. Howver thanks to their training Bansei was no match for them and Achiga girls went on to win the whole tournament. A few days later Arata went shopping with Harue and when they got back, the club decided that in order to prepare for the nationals they would face some of the clubs that finished second in their prefectural tournament and Ryuumonbuchi was selected to be their first opponent. During the match between Shizuno and Koromo Amae, Arata was stunned that Koromo had over three haitei raoyue saying that it wasn't normal. After a few weeks Achiga had beaten all their opponents except for Ryuumonbuchi and together they held a training camp to further their skills and at the end of that they headed for the nationals. Stopping at a rest stop before Tokyo, Harue and Arata decided to go buy drinks for everyone and when they returned the noticed that the girls Shizuno were talking to were from the fourth seeded school in the national tournament Senriyama. National Tournament Arc The Achiga Mahjong team later arrives in Tokyo for the Nationals. As the group made their way for the ticket-drawing, Harue annouces that Arata would be doing it saying that she was the most reliable. The next day after Kuro awakens Shizuno and Ako, the team gathers to discuss the bracket and watch video of their opponents matches. On the second day of the tournament Achiga's first round match begins. Arata's match wasn't shown but Achiga did advance to the second round of the inter-high tournament. Arata is shown throughout the first few matches cheering on her teammates. When she leaves for her match Arata congratulates Ako Atarashi and says she will give her all. During the match Arata was overtaken and Achiga went back to third place. Achiga would go on to place second and advance to the final eight. Afterwards the team celebrated but was brought back to reality when Harue told them that even though they advanced they were beaten by 90,000 pts and that Shiraitodai is next for them as well. She then left for a meeting. Yuu went along with the others to get some ramen when they overheard Harue and Toshi Kumakura talking about Harue being a pro again. After arguing about what they heard they ran into Momoko Touyoko and Satomi Kanbara. Final Eight Arc Kanbara takes the team to the place where Tsuruga was staying and introduced them to Yumi Kajiki. After hearing their story, Yumi agrees to help them and gets Kanbara to pick up Mihoko Fukuji, Nagano's best individual player. When they are done playing Kanbara takes them to their hotel. The next day Arata and Achiga meet up with Kei Arakawa, who was the only person who agreed to play them. However Kei called some of her friends over and they all played against Achiga. While going home Shizuno wonders if Nodoka won her match, but Arata and Ako tell her its better to not know. Back in the hotel, Arata greets Harue and wonders if she is going to ask where she was. After Harue gives her response Arata thinks back to what Ako said about her abandoning them again but shakes this thought off. She is present when Shizuno calls them together and reveals that Harue is not leaving them. Before the matches begin, Arata is present to wish Kuro good luck.At halftime Arata and the rest go meet Kuro for encouragement. Category:Achiga Girls' Academy Category:Characters